The folding chair which, in general, is used outdoors, is formed of a metallic frame, and a sitting member made of a synthetic resin sheet material engaged to the frame.
The frame is configured to be easily folded, and when not in use, the whole parts of such a folding chair are folded, thus reducing a storing space and facilitating a carriage thereof.
The configuration of the aforementioned folding chair is described in the Korean utility model registration number 20-0283572 and the Korean utility model registration number 20-0475702.
In the above conventional folding chair, the user cannot change directions in a sitting state. If it needs to change the direction where the user is seeing, the user should lift up the whole parts of the folding chair, change the direction of the folding chair and then sit in the folding chair.
In order to improve the aforementioned problems, a folding chair as illustrated in FIG. 1 is developed, wherein a lower block, an upper block, legs, supports and sitting members can be folded into a minimum volume, and when in use, such components can be easily assembled.
According to the aforementioned conventional folding chair as illustrated in FIG. 1, the rotations of the supports employed to support the sitting member can be limited in the upward direction about the connected portions to a hinge; however the rotations in the downward direction is not limited. As indicated by the arrow in FIG. 1, the portions of the supports configured to function in response to the focusing of the user's weight may be easily leaned in the downward direction, which may cause conveniences when in use.